Its not what it seems
by the real sonic1
Summary: just what I seen in 'Tals Tales'


Its Not What It Seems

Me: Hey it's the real sonic1 with a story about sonic and tailsko a little oneshot that was in my head and I just wanted to share it.

Tailsko: hey why are you even talking about me I don't even know you.

Me: well when I read the comic "Tails Tales" I had to make a story about you.

Tailsko: well I will need to get to know you better first.

Me: But I have to tell tell the story.

Tailko: no first tell me about you.

Me: the story first.

Tailsko: ok but you owe me.

Me: ok fine.

Tailsko: hold on a minuet why do it have to be a oneshot.

Me: I don't know It might change later on but I need to get more ideas for it but for now Its a oneshot. It takes place when everyone though tails was a boy. its mostly like "Tails Tales" just i wantet to write about it.

( It was the middle of winter and sonic is taking a walk threw the park. Then he hears someone call his name.)

Tails: sonic sonic sonic hey.

Sonic: hey little bro.

tails:... um sonic have something to are you...

sonic: what is it.

tails: how would you feel if i was a... oh never mind. you want to go to the amusment park.

sonic: sure

(after about five hours at the park sonic is walking tails home.)

sonic: well that was fun.

tails: yea well I guess ill talk to you later.

( he walks in his house. sonic starts walking home)

Tails house.

tails: how on earth am I going to tell him that im not a boy.(she takes of her shirt and the scarf that cover her breast *D cup* ) it has to be fast because that scarf only have about 2 more days before it rips. oh well let me take a shower.

outside two blocks away.

Sonic: oh i forgot to ask tails something.

(he starts walking back to tails house.)

tailsko house

(tailsko walking threw her living room naked when sonic opens the door withount knocking and see tails in the middle of the floor tails stands there in total shock.)

tailsko: ahhhhh.

sonic: im sorry (he covers his eyes.) did a exspirament go wrong.

Tailsko: no... i've always been like this.

Sonic: then why didn't you tell me sooner.

tailsko: well because when we first meet you was fast to call me your little brother that desided to be the little brother you wanted me to be.

sonic: why...

tailsko: because you was my only friend at the time and i didn't want to lose you. also I fell in love with you at first sight and i couldn't life with my self if i messed that up...

sonic: oh tails...

tailsko:you can call me tailsko now.

sonic: sorry.

tailsko: why are you saying sorry im the one who was lieing all those years.

sonic: im saying sorry bocause I was starting to be atracked to you for a while and since i though you was a boy I was going to leave you as a friend. but on the way here i was thinking about it and I was being selfish and was going to talk to you about it.

tailsko: oh... i see and all I wanted was to become closer to you so i can tell you that i am female but if you though i was male you would of lef me...

sonic: ya but before i walk in i had changed my mind.

tailsko: i see...

sonic:...i think i heard you wanting to get closer to me is that right...

tailsko: ya...

sonic: then let's get closer...

(sonic start walking to tailsko. she backs up alittle unsure what he ment.)

tailsko: sonic what are y-

(she was cut off by sonic lip meeting hers. sonic slowly play with her jugs as he dippen the kiss.)

tailsko: sonic... it feels good...

sonic: i gotta say i think im getting alot closer to you.

(sonic playful bites one nipple while he fitles with the other one.)

tailsko:ah..ah..ah.. sonikku.. its great.. have you done this before..

Sonic: nope i've been saving myself for the "One For Me".

tailsko: t-then why are you doing it to m-me right now...

sonic: because the moment you started saying sorry was the moment i started to fall in love with you. Anyone can say there sorry but it takes a real person to mean it.

(he smiles while one hand made it way down to her womanhood. slowly going in the entrence he trusts his index and middle finger in and out of it while the other hand is still playing with one of her breast.)

tailsko: sonic ... please... put it in.

sonic: are you sure i mean i didn't bring a condom...

tailsko: sonic... i've known you for years i trust you. im saying you don't need it.

sonic: ok..

(sonic places tailsko on the couch and places him self at the her flower.)

sonic: you ready.

tailsko: yes... i need you inside me...

(sonic slowly trusted in to her woman hood as tailsko dug her nails in sonic arms, drawing blood while a tire falls down her face.)

sonic: are you ok...

tailsko:...

sonic: tailsko...

tailsko: im just fine now because i am free to love now. and i love you and please continue.

(sonic starts to trust back and forward and tailsko starts to moan in his ear.)

tailsko: its.. finally happening.. i've had.. so many.. dreams..ohhh it good..yea.. please.. go faster..

(he increase his speed while bits on on of her nipples.)

tailsko: so.. good.. sonic.. you sure.. your new to this..ah...

sonic: I guess all the pornos i have watched comes in handy for something.

tailsko: haha.. ah ah.. go your fastest because im getting close..

(sonic goes his full speed.)

sonic: im cumming...

Tailsko: please cum inside me i want to fell.. your.. seeds inside me..

(sonic unleashes his load in her as she comes over his legs. sonic takes himself out and goes to grab a blenket and comes back and lays down on the couch with tailsko. he coversa both of them up and the stare in each others eyes.)

sonic: tailsko when are you going to tell everyone else...

tailsko: when ever you want to because I am yours now.

Sonic: ha I love you.

tailsko: I love you to.

Me: ok now that thats over plz reviwe this for me. tell me what you think and most likely in the rest of my storys tailsko is female in trhem no more male tails:)

tailsko; hey now tell me about yourself because you have let out my secret.

Me: but i have to let these nice ppl go I bet they have somewhere else to be.

Tailsko: hey we had a deal.

Me: *yawn* well it time to hit the bed so i guess ill see all of you later.

tailsko: hold on a min-

Me: dont forget to reviwe this oneshot that was on my mind.

tailsko: HEY...

THE END


End file.
